Un brouillon couvert de ratures
by Clo32
Summary: Mais que pouvait-elle faire pour briser ce cercle qui bousillait leurs vies ? Les histoires ne sont pas toujours écrites proprement, d'une belle encre noire sur du parchemin blanc.


OS écrit pour le concours _C'est mon OC et j'en suis fier !_ organisé par ErwanMalefoy sur HPF en juin 2012.

Alors... Robin Tinkson est ma chérie à moi et fait partie de mes OC, comme Lucille et Lawrence McGill. Ils ont tous les trois un an de plus que Lily et Hugo et un de moins que Rose, Albus et Scorpius (et que Louis mais pour l'instant, ma vision de la Next-Gen n'est pas très importante). Sinon, pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour comprendre cet OS. Mais si ça vous intéresse, Robin est à Serpentard =)

Et le "Il" désigne un autre de mes OCs.

* * *

Allongée sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, Robin contemple le plafond. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Pourquoi ne partait-elle pas ? Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Était-elle conne à ce point ?

Ces questions, elle se les posait souvent. À chaque fois qu'elle venait chez lui. Et il devait certainement se poser les mêmes lorsqu'il venait chez elle. À croire que leur cercle vicieux ne finirait jamais.

Et comme à chaque fois, elle ferme les yeux, tâchant de se souvenir de tout. Se souvenir de tout pour passer par-dessus, pour tout effacer ensuite. Pour parvenir à le détester parce qu'il avait commencé. Pour le quitter définitivement.

De la première à la septième année, ils ne s'étaient quasiment jamais parlé. Juste quelques mots, parce que Lawrence jouait au Quidditch avec lui et qu'il passait la quasi-totalité de ses journées avec elle. Quelques mots échangés pour savoir où Law se trouvait.

Et puis à la fin de la septième année, Lawrence l'avait traînée à son anniversaire. Sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi : son ami savait qu'elle voulait quitter définitivement le monde sorcier.

Elle avait suivi Lawrence avec l'intention de rester assise sur une chaise toute la soirée. Seulement voilà, Lawrence lui avait donné un premier verre et elle avait continué. Pas assez pour perdre le contrôle de ses gestes – chose qu'elle détestait, elle qui calculait tout – mais suffisamment pour accepter l'invitation à danser. Elle l'avait regrettée quand le slow avait démarré.

Oui mais voilà, elle avait croisé le regard de Law, debout devant le bar. Il l'avait mise au défi de supporter ses mains sur ses hanches pendant toute la durée de la chanson. Et son foutu orgueil l'avait empêchée de partir. Alors qu'elle supportait difficilement qu'on la touche.

Et puis là, il l'avait embrassée. Il avait juste posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis il avait sourit, s'était excusé et dit qu'il venait de réaliser son fantasme. Qu'elle allait enfin sortir de sa tête.

Robin n'avait pas compris. Elle s'était écartée, surprise de ne pas lui avoir mis une gifle. Mais l'alcool la rendait moins agressive, apparemment.

Il était retourné avec les autres, profiter de sa soirée d'anniversaire. Et elle, elle avait fini par rentrer chez Lawrence en compagnie de Lucille.

Elle avait presque réussi à oublier cet épisode. Elle avait fini par le reléguer au fin fond de sa mémoire, comme tout ce qui concernait la magie, en dehors de Lucille et de Lawrence. Ce dernier avait fini par la rappeler pour l'inviter à fêter la nouvelle année avec eux. À contrecœur, Robin avait accepté. Elle savait qu'elle retrouverait les autres, qu'il n'y aurait que des sorciers, mais son frère l'avait forcée à dire oui.

Cependant, Lawrence avait omis de lui dire que la fête était chez les Potter. Elle n'avait pu se dérober et avait dû parler avec tout le monde. Et que ce soit avec Lily ou David, Ann ou Bart, elle avait dû se retenir pour rester polie. Son foutu orgueil, encore une fois.

Et puis, elle l'avait vu. Lui. Et son orgueil et l'alcool ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Elle l'avait invité à danser. Surpris, il avait accepté, plus gêné qu'autre chose. Elle l'avait embrassé et avait sourit, victorieusement. Elle ne perdait jamais. Il l'avait provoqué, à elle de se venger. Ils étaient quittes, et elle était partie, libérée d'un poids. Un baiser et le garçon était oublié.

Oui mais voilà, il n'y avait que dans les histoires que tout finissait bien. Son histoire à elle s'était croisée une fois avec la sienne. Et ce second baiser les avait mélangées.

Avant qu'elle ne s'envole pour une année d'étude aux Etats-Unis, il était arrivé chez elle. Elle n'avait pas compris comment il l'avait retrouvé dans le monde moldu. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Lawrence lui-même connaissait son adresse.

Il l'avait embrassée et était parti. Sans un mot. Juste un sourire soulagé en guise d'au revoir.

Ses seuls contacts avec le monde magique résidaient dans les lettres mensuelles que lui envoyait Lucille. Lawrence essayait de lui envoyer des mails, mais il avait encore du mal avec Internet. Cependant, et à son grand étonnement, Robin avait passé son année de fac avec un petit vide au coin du cœur.

Quand elle était rentrée, elle avait retrouvé ses amis avec plaisir. Et elle avait compris qu'il habitait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, elle avait sonné chez lui. Il lui avait ouvert et elle l'avait embrassé. Encore.

Ils avaient continué jusqu'à Noël. Là, chez elle, ils avaient fini par coucher ensemble. Sans comprendre comment. Ni pourquoi. Et toujours sans prononcer un seul mot.

Tout s'était ensuite accéléré.

Car il l'obsédait et elle voulait le faire sortir de sa tête, une bonne fois pour toutes. Et réciproquement. Impossible de se débarrasser de cette obsession. Impossible de cesser ce manège ridicule et blessant.

Parce que celui qui vient prend par besoin et s'en va, satisfait, certain d'en avoir fini pour de bon. L'autre reste en plan, brisé en morceaux, un grand vide en lui. Seul, essayant de se convaincre que cela est fini, qu'il ne cèdera pas. Mais il cède toujours et rejoint l'autre. Et la roue tourne, inversant les rôles, entrelaçant encore et encore leurs chemins.

Et elle se demande pourquoi. Ils n'ont pas grand-chose en commun, si ce n'est cette obsession à se détruire mutuellement. Car ils ne se parlent pas, partent dès l'acte fini et s'ignorent en public.

Elle exècre la magie, il ne comprend pas les moldus. Elle voyage autour du monde et il n'a jamais quitté le Royaume-Uni. Elle se défoule quand elle boxe, il est joueur de Quidditch professionnel. Elle adore passer des nuits entières à regarder des films, il préfère passer ses nuits à faire la fête avec ses amis. Elle n'aime pas qu'on la touche, il ne sait pas vivre sans du monde autour du lui.

Sans qu'elle ne lui ait jamais vraiment parlé, elle le connaît plus qu'elle ne connaîtra quiconque. Et de même pour lui. Leur histoire n'en forme plus qu'une.

Elle ne va jamais le voir jouer, il attend toujours qu'elle revienne chez lui lorsqu'elle rentre à Londres. Elle sait quand il est heureux, à la façon dont il lui fait l'amour. Il sait quand elle va mal, à la façon dont elle l'embrasse.

Ils se connaissent et sont liés plus intimement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible.

Robin ouvre les yeux. Toujours étendue sur le dos, elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Ils étaient chez lui, c'était à elle de s'en aller.

À elle de partir, de partir pour de bon, si elle le voulait. Partir, c'est choisir, lui avait-on souvent répété. Oui, mais que voulait-elle vraiment, au fond ?

_On est deux cons égoïstes. Deux cons masochistes, deux cons qui sont trop différents pour s'entendre, deux cons qui sont trop semblables pour se compléter. Deux cons qui se blessent, qui croient pouvoir échapper à cette situation mais qui sont trop dépendants l'un de l'autre pour vivre sans se faire mal_, songea-t-elle.

Mais que pouvait-elle faire pour briser ce cercle qui bousillait leurs vies ? Les histoires ne sont pas toujours écrites proprement, d'une belle encre noire sur du parchemin blanc.

_La nôtre, c'est plutôt un brouillon. Un brouillon couvert de ratures. Un vieux papier où l'encre a bavé._

Mais quelle était la solution ? Partir pour de bon ou continuer les visites nocturnes ? Partir la libérerait, c'était sûr. Seulement, oserait-elle prendre le risque ? Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait été répartie à Serpentard.

3h59. L'heure de se lever. L'heure de se rhabiller et de fermer doucement la porte de la chambre, sans le réveiller. Sortir de l'appartement en laissant un petit mot sur la table de la cuisine. Peut-être.

Ensuite, ce soir, demain ou dans trois semaines, il viendra. Et à son tour, partira avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Comme d'habitude.

_Est-ce que tu t'attendais à ça, quand il t'a embrassé pour la première fois ? Est-ce que tu t'attendais à bousiller ta vie ? As-tu pensé qu'il t'obligerait à garder un pied dans le monde magique ?_

Si Lawrence et Lucille savaient ce qu'il se passait, entre eux deux, ils en riraient. La Robin de 17 ans, orgueilleuse et plein de colère, avait juré de partir s'installer sur un autre continent, loin de toute magie. Celle de 25 ans était allongée, immobile, sur le lit de son plan-cul. Oui, elle en était là.

Avant, elle était prudente, calculatrice, certes un peu trop spontanée quand elle était en colère, mais elle songeait toujours aux conséquences de ses actes. Et maintenant, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle agissait comme ça. Elle n'arrivait pas à y voir clair, à réfléchir au calme. Comment avait-elle pu changer à ce point ?

Il fallait qu'elle parte, maintenant. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper à ce manège cruel, que s'il ne venait pas la voir ensuite, elle reviendrait elle-même dans ce lit. Même l'exil n'avait pas comblé le manque.

Elle prend une profonde inspiration. Il est temps de se décider. À elle de trouver les ressources nécessaires pour couper les ponts, pour l'oublier. Pour arrêter d'avoir mal.

Elle s'assoit sur le bord du lit et s'immobilise en entendant le matelas grincer. Elle sent une main lui caresser le bas du dos et se poser sur sa hanche. Elle s'attend à sentir un souffle chaud contre son cou mais il ne s'approche pas d'elle.

« Reste. »

Elle se tend et ferme les yeux.

Une décision à prendre. Un simple mot qui remet tout en question. Elle ne s'y attend pas.

Elle doit peser le pour et le contre, négocier avec elle-même, comparer ce qu'elle peut gagner et ce qu'elle peut perdre. Comme toujours.

Mais elle n'arrive pas à réfléchir, elle a peur de prendre la mauvaise décision.

_Peut-être que le grand amour, tu le décides, tu décides de courir le risque avec quelqu'un, de donner à quelqu'un sans te préoccuper de savoir ce que tu recevras de sa part, ou de savoir s'il te fera souffrir ou si c'est le bon. Peut-être que l'Amour, c'est pas un truc qui te tombe dessus, peut-être que c'est quelque chose qu'il faut que tu choisisses..._

La petite voix dans sa tête qui lui souffle la réplique d'une comédie romantique se fait plus insistante, et les mots finissent par résonner dans sa tête.

Et là, elle ne sait pas où elle trouve le courage, mais elle arrête de réfléchir. Elle caresse la main posée sur sa hanche, se retourne et la porte à ses lèvres.

« D'accord. »

* * *

La réplique en italique est tirée de _Love et autres petits désastres_ =)


End file.
